


INTRUSO

by Alaris (Elfah)



Series: Aurora Aurea [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cultural References, Depressing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Historical References, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfah/pseuds/Alaris
Summary: "Racionalmente era uma tolice. Não tinha lógica…. Mas, emocionalmente… Emocionalmente era outra história. Volta e meia se questionava sobre isso, sem achar resposta. Por que acordou naquela manhã e resolveu desenhar aquilo? Por que não quis ir com a mãe no mercado no lugar de Olya? Por que disse para o papai que as duas iam para o céu antes mesmo de isso acontecer? Tinha matado sua própria família."





	1. Família

 

 

>  
> 
> _**"Quando você vive ao lado do cemitério você não pode chorar por todo mundo" (provérbio bielorrusso)**_  
> 
> _Minsk, Bielorussia, 2010._

 

 

 

_Odin, dva, tri._

Respire.

_Chetyre, pyat', shest'._

Respire.

Gotas de suor pintam o chão, de madeira e cera arranhada e desgastada.

Lá fora neva, enquanto dentro de um pequeno flat, nada luxuoso, de um bairro decadente, um homem transpira em abundância, fazendo abdominais com tal intensidade, como se pudesse esmagar a raiva constante e silenciosa dentro de cada uma de suas fibras musculares. Como se pudesse expurgá-la em cada gota de suor que pingava na madeira antiga e nodosa que revestia o chão do apartamento quase vazio.

A mobília era pouca. A cama, uma mesa de canto, o armário de roupas, geladeira, um pequeno fogareiro… Não havia objetos decorativos. Em cima da pequena mesa, ao lado do celular, e no canto de sua mente, perturbando como um estridente alarme de carro, que toca sem piedade madrugada a dentro, um caderno de capa cor de palha repousava.

Há pouco havia chegado da casa dos tios. Como sempre, não precisara de mais do que cinco minutos e um sorriso falso da tia para lhe lembrar que não era bem quisto por lá. Não que os familiares, que cuidaram dele durante mais de dez anos, tratassem-no abertamente mal. Mas não era idiota a ponto de não perceber a falsidade com que lidavam com ele, e as farpas pouco discretas que lançavam cada vez que lhe dirigiam a palavra. Como sempre, era tratado como um fardo que nenhum deles estava disposto a carregar.

Mas pouco importava. Ele também não fazia lá muita questão de esconder que não queria estar ali, nunca tinha sido diferente, e especialmente agora, que morava sozinho, é que não ia ser.

Bellarus somente estava fazendo o que tinha que fazer. Para a única pessoa que podia ter esse privilégio de pedir favores, que se resumiam à sua presença esporádica, quando ela acordava um pouco melhor, a ponto de lembrar dele. Porque ela sabia que ele seria o único idiota que estaria lá para lhe ouvir. Mas ela não tinha culpa, nem mesmo se tivesse – ele ainda estaria lá. E mesmo se ela tivesse culpa, ela não se lembraria.

A avó, afinal, precisava de alguém que ouvisse suas histórias desconexas, sobre rostos já mortos e fatos que talvez nunca tivessem acontecido de verdade. A mente embotada, talvez pelo Alzheimer, talvez pela esquizofrenia, controlada à base de muitos, muitos remédios. Mas o primo Aleksey era médico e sabia cuidar das doenças do corpo. E, embora a velha ficasse relegada à enfermeira particular, não lhe faltava nada em relação ao dinheiro e às necessidades básicas (e carinho seria uma necessidade básica na vida de alguém?).

Às vezes pensava em ir embora. Não só de perto dos parentes. Mas de tudo. Até mesmo ir embora do país. Mas para onde?

Também não é como se quisesse estar em outro canto, ao invés daquele lugar da qual a única ligação que tinha era ter herdado o nome. Bellarus. _**Bellarus**_[ _ **Kovalchuk**_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kovalchuk). Péssimo nome. Difícil de pronunciar quando criança. Pesado como a história inteira de seu país. Seria um mau agouro, de que, assim como aquela terra, a sua vida seria fadada à destruição?

Por um tempo, especialmente quando adolescente, tentou usar o nome “Gavriil”, uma referência ao apelido “Biel”, “branco”, que o acompanhou na primeira infância, mas o nome lhe parecia até mais estranho que Bellarus. Gavriil era nome de anjo. E os anjos só lhe trouxeram terror.

A verdade é que pouco lhe dizia o seu país, seu nome, sua família. Sua vida parecia uma coleção de peças que pouco se encaixavam e menos ainda lhe diziam respeito. Como se observasse a si mesmo em um diorama montado por um cego. Nada parecia ter ligação com aquele ser em exposição.

Era o caso da Bielorrussia, um lugar frio, onde “democracia” era uma palavra esquisita, mau digerida e regurgitada. Bem, o país ainda era, em termos, uma ditadura, em que qualquer demonstração política poderia ser considerada motivo para a prisão. Isso eram o que diziam os jornais clandestinos, distribuídos na madrugada ou hospedados em sites estrangeiros, pouco antes de seus subscritores serem descobertos. Se fossem presos e expulsos, era lucro. A maior parte só “desaparecia” silenciosamente. E, a bem da verdade, a maior parte da população não comprava essa ideia de que havia ali um governo ditatorial.

Não que também ele se importasse com política, tampouco com a prisão de jornalistas rebeldes. Não que fosse algum revolucionário ou que tivesse vontade de comandar algo. Socialismo, fascismo, nazismo….. Nomes soltos e estranhos para justificar quem mandava. No final das contas, os fortes sempre pisariam na cabeça dos fracos. Pouco importava, não fazia diferença, não lhe dizia respeito. E tinha certeza de que ele mesmo também pisaria em muitas cabeças se estivesse no poder.

O ronronar de Boris chamou-lhe a atenção. O gato cego, deitado ao lado do aquecedor desregulado e barulhento que ele nunca teve disposição para consertar (nem mesmo sabia como). Seria por acaso um gato de estimação esquecido pelo antigo dono ou era um gato vadio, que ali já estava quando foi alugar o apartamento?

Não se lembrava. Era um estranho, assim como ele era.

Tão diferente da sua família, de crianças loiras e de bochechas rosadas! De primos médicos edonas de casa de classe média, com babás e empregadas e secretárias. Do tio, chefe de uma mineradora estatal, que pouco lhe tolerava e que respirara aliviado quando ele saiu de casa (algo um tanto incomum até), finalmente.

Às vezes pensava se era o melhor mesmo deixar ela ali com eles. Mas em seu íntimo sabia que não ia cuidar dela. Era egoísta por natureza, não gostava do contato de pessoas por muito tempo, logo via-se fechando cada vez mais em torno de si até perder a ligação com elas. Ou então, pior, tornava-se ciumento e possessivo. Tudo exigia, nada partilhava.

No fundo, era exatamente como seu pai. Gostava que o amassem, mas nunca soube cuidar de ninguém. E da última vez que tentou…. As coisas deram muito errado.

Que se foda! Nunca gostou deles e cada vez que precisava ir lá, ia com ódio daquela merda de família. Não era sua família. Nunca foi. Era a família de outra pessoa. Não tinha família, nem amigos. Então, que se foda.

Dessa vez, porém eles se superaram.

 

* * *

 

_Era quase hora do almoço quando ele chegou para uma das visitas esporádicas. A viagem de metrô foi tranquila. Havia pouca gente na rua, fora o contingente policial de sempre, somente um ou outro transeunte que o frio não afugentou. Entrou pelos fundos, indo até a cozinha silenciosamente, deixou o casaco no cabideiro perto da porta. A empregada estava entretida preparando a comida da família e não havia notado sua presença silenciosa até então._

_“Oh, dobroye utro, ser!” bom dia, ela disse quando virou-se para ele como se tivesse visto um fantasma._

_Não respondeu de volta._

_“Bom dia!”, ela insistiu, obstruindo o caminho dele._

_“Vim ver minha babushka. Não vou demorar.”_

_“Seus tios saíram cedo para ir à Igreja, não estão em casa. Posso ajudar de alguma forma?”_

_“Vim ver minha babushka.”, ele se repetiu, como odiava fazer._

_“Seus tios… er…. permitiram a visita?”, ela perguntou, incerta, claramente incomodada com a presença dele._

_Bellarus nunca soube se era esse incômodo que fazia com que ele agisse tão ríspido com os outros, ou se era sua rispidez que causava essa sensação de incômodo nas pessoas. Mas não… desde criança eles pareciam se incomodar com a presença dele. Vai ver era algo inconsciente que transmitia, como uma aura._

_“Não faço ideia. Tem três meses que saí dessa casa e já me tratam como intruso?”, respondeu, de forma áspera. Sabia que a fala tinha um tom falso. Na verdade sempre fora um intruso._

_“Não é isso, senhor Bellarus. A senhora Alesia não pode sair da rotina… Espere seus tios chegarem para conferir se eles permitem a visita.”_

_Bellarus olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Dasha, a velha empregada, já estava na casa quando ele foi morar com os tios e sempre foi rigorosa como um soldado bolchevique, com todos, mas principalmente com ele. Até o momento em que ele descobriu que se parasse de ligar para isso, não sentiria mais medo. E hoje, diante do olhar castanho-dourado daquele homem, Dasha não iria se impor._

_“Humpf! Até parece! Não é por causa da rotina dela, é porque eu estou aqui. Mas foda-se. Vou ver minha babushka com ou sem eles.”, e dizendo isso, deu as costas para a empregada, sem se importar muito com as boas maneiras, indo em direção às escadas que levavam ao quarto da avó._

_Já dizia o ditado…. Seja amigo do urso com seu rifle carregado. E para ir na casa dos tios, precisava de munição de sobra._

_Encontrou a avó na velha cadeira de balanço, de frente para a janela que dava para o jardim, tirando um cochilo. A janela, mesmo com o vidro abaixado, tinha grades, porque da última vez ela tentou pular, achou que era criança e que iria nadar no lago._

_Sentou-se na cama de lençóis brancos, recém-trocados, observando a expressão angelical da avó, com sua pele enrugada pelo tempo e os cabelos grisalhos, presos num coque alto. Parecia estar em um sono cálido. As mãos com dedos grandes, como galhos de um carvalho antigo, ainda com os calos de tocar piano (e ensiná-lo a tocar!), apoiadas no colo._

_Aquela expressão angelical, de hoje, pouco dizia da mulher altiva e severa que ela costumava ser. Bellarus lembrava-se como era ter com ela aulas de piano, apanhando com a régua a cada deslize. Nem por isso, também, deixava de dar atenção ao neto, entretê-lo, contando-lhe histórias. Não histórias de fadas (embora a de Nikita e do dragão Zmey era uma história que ele gostava). Histórias da Revolução, de Chernobyl, e dos tempos duros da Grande Guerra Patriótica, o conflito entre a URSS e a Alemanha, de 1941 a 1945, quando ela ainda era uma criança e o país perdeu quase um quarto de sua população. Na sua cabeça, a avó era uma mulher fantástica, a única capaz de lhe prender a atenção e fazer com que saísse um pouco do seu mundo interno._

_Contudo, depois da morte da mãe, quando ele e o pai foram morar no sul, Alesia foi se tornando cada vez mais senil e menos severa._

_Quando o pai descobriu estar em fase terminal de câncer e ele voltou a morar com os tios, a avó ainda lhe dava lições de piano, mas parecia diferente da pessoa que fora. Ninguém notou de início, mas ela parecia mais aérea, solta, esquecendo o ano em que estava, os dias da semana e o que tinha acabado de fazer. Às vezes, ao revés, lembrava-se de fatos muito antigos, de quando era criança, e misturava o passado com o presente. Mas ele a tratava com uma rara paciência e era com ela que se abrigava do sentimento de deslocamento com aquela família._

_Fez um pequeno carinho nos cabelos da cor de neve. Bellarus não era de carinhos, nunca foi, mas com a avó permitia-se ser._

_Com tranquilidade, como se notando a presença dele no cômodo, ela despertou, olhou para o lado e com aqueles dedos buscou a mão do neto. O rapaz sorriu um pequeno e raro sorriso. De repente a face dela se contorceu em horror. A senhora puxou de volta a mão como se tivesse tocado em ferro quente._

_“Natalya….! Não! O que você faz aqui?! Meu Santo Deus tenha piedade!!”, ela gritou assustada, levantando-se da cadeira de balanço e tentando, em vão, se esconder no fundo do quarto._

_Bellarus tentou acalmá-la indo na direção da avó._

_“Sou eu, babushka, seu neto… Bellarus...”, ele respondeu, tentando orientá-la. “A mamochka já morreu. Ela e a Olya.”_

_Mas Alesia balançou a cabeça em negativa, tão certa em suas convicções. E a menção do nome da irmã pareceu fazê-la tremer ainda mais de medo._

_"Santo Deus, Natalya! Eu não tive a intenção!! Não, não, não!!! Eu juro! Eu nunca me perdoei!”, ela dizia, passando as mãos sobre o rosto. “Que Jesus me perdoe por aquilo. Você está morta, Natalya! Morta!! Como meu Ulad! Como todos nós…..”, a velha começou a chorar._

O _rapaz não sabia o que fazer para tirá-la daquele transe._

_Subitamente, a tia chegou com a enfermeira e as duas mulheres contiveram a Sra. Alesia._

" _É por isso que eu não gosto que você venha aqui sem autorização! Não vê que suas visitas só fazem sua avó piorar, Bellarus? Suma daqui!!”, a voz estridente de tetya Tatsiana gritou. “Fora!”_

_A Sra. Alesia encarou o rosto da nora com olhos perdidos, sem formar frases com muita conexão. Bellarus olhou para ela com os lábios cerrados. O que quer que a babushka estivesse tentando dizer, estava perdido no meio de suas inconsistências e balbucios._

_Quando finalmente ela se acalmou, a tia saiu do quarto para falar com ele, no corredor._

_“Quem autorizou? Quem deixou você entrar aqui?”, ela perguntou em voz baixa, para não perturbar a idosa, nem chamar atenção dos outros moradores para si._

_“Preciso de autorização agora?”_

_Ela sorriu de forma amarga, diante do mesmo olhar dourado dirigido anteriormente à empregada._

_“Você viu o que aconteceu, não viu?”, a cabeça apontou para o quarto de porta fechada. “Sua avó precisa de uma rotina, não perturbações para a cabeça dela. Além do mais, agora que você se acha dono do seu nariz e decidiu que não mora mais aqui. Convém avisar quando vem. Olha o estado dela….”, Tatsiana balançou a cabeça. “Não vou nem comentar para não aborrecer ainda mais o seu tio.”_

_“Não se preocupe, já estou indo embora.”_

_“Deixe de ser mal educado. Já que veio causar essa confusão toda, ao menos sente-se e almoce conosco. Porque, por mais que você goste de deixar claro que não nos suporta, a educação manda que você sente-se à mesa.”_

_Se Tatsiana ouviu o leve bufar de Bellarus, não falou nada._

 

* * *

 

_Desceram._

_“Alexandr… Seu sobrinho resolveu vir para o almoço. Estava no quarto da mama sem falar com ninguém.”_

_“Eu não vim para o almoço.”_

_“Não seja mau educado com sua tia, Bellarus. Vamos, sente-se.”_

_O rapaz apertou os punhos, sem muito o que fazer. Preparava-se para mais uma daquelas visitas em que responderia perguntas insidiosas sobre como conduzia sua vida, sob o olhar condescendente dos tios._

_Sentou-se à mesa, observando a tia ajeitando os cabelos loiros, tingidos. Era uma senhora em seus cinquenta e tantos anos, mas ainda se dava ao luxo de achar que era jovem. Como a maioria das cidadãs bielorrussas, era do tipo que se maquiava e se bem vestia só para ir ao mercado._

_“Onde está o Maksym e a Hanna?”_

_“Maksym está no quarto, descansando. Chegou de madrugada, depois do turno na fronteira. Hanna está no quarto também, estudando para os exames da faculdade.”, respondeu Alexandr._

_O tio era igualmente loiro, embora já muito calvo. Cultivava o bigode como se fosse um troféu de masculinidade, em uma espécie imitação fajuta do já fajuto Presidente Lukashenko, o que revelava por si só suas ideologias nacionalistas e conservadoras._

_“Ah, sim.”_

_“Hey, pervyy! Você ainda trabalha abrindo aqueles bichos mortos, vai gostar do almoço, então. É javali, eu mesmo cacei outro dia”, era seu primo Aleksey, que acabava de chegar com os filhos e a esposa._

_“Que nojo, Aleksey. E isso é coisa para se falar na hora de comer?”, perguntou Tatsiana._

_“Ah, foi uma caçada muito boa, filho!”, disse Alexandr._

_“Sim, em breve vou ensinar meus filhos como caçar… Vamos viajar para o norte no verão.”_

_Bellarus olhou para a carne, que lhe era servida sem seu consentimento, com cara de nojo. Dez anos morando ali, e eles fingiam esquecer que ele não comia carne._

_“Que foi, Bellarus, estômago fraco para carne de javali?”_

_“Prefiro não comer o que eu empalho.”_

_“Besteira. É só porco! Eu cuido de gente fraturada o dia todo e não tenho esse seu nojinho. Você mexe com tripas de bichos mortos e não consegue beliscar um javali?”_

_“Nem todo mundo é hipócrita como você, Aleksey.”, ele sussurrou para o primo, com raiva daquela conversa toda._

_“Bellarus, você ainda continua com esse seu gosto mórbido? Eu sempre achei aquilo um problema que tinha que ser tratado com terapia. Deus me perdoe, mas nem tudo a Igreja dá jeito...”, a tia falou, horrorizada, entre uma garfada e outra da carne, interrompendo a conversa paralela dos primos. “Aliás, você devia ter feito faculdade. Estaria num emprego decente no governo e ganhando bem, trabalhando com seu tio no escritório da mineradora. Ou como médico, como Aleks, ou policial, como o Maks. Isso que você faz não é trabalho de gente normal!”._

_Durante a infância, o menino começou a coletar bichos mortos nas ruas e trazer para casa, para dissecar. A curiosidade durou pouco tempo. Quando os tios descobriram, ficou quase um ano sem sair de casa, trancado no quarto, na companhia apenas dos livros de escola._

_Mais tarde, o gosto doentio revelou-se na sua profissão. Começou a se interessar pela anatomia, o desenho de cada animal…. E por fim descobriu a taxidermia. Com 16 anos, empalhou o primeiro camundongo, ainda com palha, técnica ultrapassada. Com 18 anos, e já formado no colégio, sem saber o que fazer da vida, foi auxiliar um taxidermista profissional. No começo, apenas limpando o estúdio e conseguindo materiais. Com o tempo, depois de ver que o garoto não sentia nojo nem sensibilidade, como aprendiz._

_Era um trabalho sem grandes demandas e com um salário quase medíocre, mas foi com esse dinheiro que conseguiu sair de casa e alugar o flat quase caindo aos pedaços em que vivia._

_“Sinto muito te decepcionar, tetya.”, ele falou com ironia e amargor, entre os dentes._

_“Não, não sente nada, seu ingrato. Você adora dar essas respostas atravessadas! Que falta de educação. Com certeza não aprendeu nada durante o tempo que esteve aqui conosco…”._

_“Deixe o rapaz, Tatsiana. Ele vai almoçar e logo vai embora.”, Alexandr a acalmou colocando a mão sobre a dela. “Já fizemos nossa parte, se ele não aprendeu nada, paciência.”, disse, num tom condescendente._

_Na mesa, recaiu um silêncio._

_“Tetya Tatsiana, onde estão as coisas da minha mãe?”, perguntou Bellarus, ainda pensando na conversa que tivera há pouco com a avó._

_“Aquelas velharias? Eu joguei fora, ué.”, a tia começou, com um sorriso triunfante. “Já que você não voltou para pegar...”_

_Dessa vez ele não se conteve._

_“A senhora jogou fora?! Que direito a senhora tinha de fazer isso?”, perguntou, levantando-se, quase gritando e batendo na mesa._

_“O mesmo direito que Tatsiana tem sobre tudo que está nessa casa, meu sobrinho.”, Alexandr redarguiu. “As caixas daquela sua mãe estavam ocupando espaço no sótão já por muito tempo e você nunca quis tirar elas daqui. É melhor você conter esse seu gênio ou não vou mais ser tolerante com suas visitas.”_

_“Vocês são ridículos!”_

_“Ridículo é você com esse seu jeito esquisitão.”, respondeu Tatsiana._

_Bellarus não respondeu. Cruzou os braços e bufou. Queria um cigarro. Queria ir embora._

_A esposa de Aleksey, que até agora não tinha dito nada, decidiu puxar um assunto um pouco mais ameno._

_“E as eleições, papa, acha que esse Sannikov tem alguma chance?”_

_"De jeito nenhum! Para que inventar de trocar o presidente? Esse maluco vai transformar a Bielorrusia numa bagunça, cheia de degenerados, igual ao resto da Europa! Vamos viver na rua, passando fome!”_

_“Sannikov acha que sabe governar. Vai vender nosso país para o resto da União Europeia explorar.”, Aleksey apontou, batendo na mesa. “Devia era ir para a prisão, isso sim.”_

_Parece que a mesa tinha acordado em alguma coisa. Todos eram pró-Lukashenko e seu regime autoritário. Já sem paciência, o moreno levantou da sua cadeira._

_“Onde vai?”, perguntou o tio._

_“Vou ao banheiro ou até isso eu não posso?”, respondeu ríspido._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Jogou o cigarro dentro do vaso e deu descarga, não se importando com o cheiro que contaminou o ambiente. Ainda tremulava de raiva com a conversa na mesa de almoço._

_Saindo do banheiro, ainda no andar de cima, viu a prima, no quarto, entretida com o celular. Estudando…. Aham._

_“Ei, peervy, onde vai?”, uma mão puxou seu braço para dentro de um dos quartos._

_Sentiu-se pressionado contra a porta. Virou-se, e em um movimento rápido, prendeu o agressor entre seu antebraço e a madeira._

_“Maksym.”_

_“Saudades de mim, priminho?”, perguntou Maksym, com sua voz de barítono e um sorriso de lado, segurando com força o braço do outro. Trajava apenas uma calça de moletom e uma regata branca, da polícia, exibindo o corpo musculoso._

_Bellarus era alto, mas Maks era um gigante superdesenvolvido à base de esteroides. Mesmo assim, a força do taxidermista, que tinha um peso mediano, era bastante compatível com a do primo, que era um policial treinado para vigiar a barreira Belarus-Ukrania. O aperto no braço do mais magro era, entretanto, doloroso, e deixaria facilmente marcas vermelhas ali. Bellarus tentou puxar o braço, mas o outro sorriu ante a tentativa frustrada, até que finalmente soltou o primo._

_Saiu de perto de Maks, ainda o encarando friamente._

_“Nada mal…”, assoviou, apoiando-se na porta, de braços cruzados. “Eu lembro quantos socos te dei na infância! Parece que o viadinho aprendeu uma ou outra coisa comigo, eihn?”_

_Maks avançou um ou dois passos, sem perder o sorriso cáustico._

_“O que você quer, Maksym?”_

_“Só vim te cumprimentar, peervy.”_

_Ficaram um instante em silêncio, enquanto Maks o alcançava._

_Novamente o taxidermista viu-se encurralado, entre o guarda-roupas e o corpo enorme de Maksym. Este sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios, o olhar gélido e azul cruzando com o castanho-dourado. O mais alto diminuiu o espaço entre os corpos quase ao mínimo e, num movimento ágil e certeiro, provavelmente ensinado na Academia de Politsiya, segurou-o pelos braços e virou-o de frente para o guarda-roupas. A cabeça de Bellarus bateu com força no móvel de madeira, que emitiu um som seco e oco. Segurando seus braços com uma das mãos, o loiro aproveitou para, com a outra, invadir a parte de dentro do sweater do primo, tocando sua pele. As mãos dele eram grandes e ásperas, despudoradas e possessivas._

_“Sentiu saudades disso, viadinho?”, deu-lhe um beliscão em um dos mamilos, e a mão desceu para o abdome, o quadril, as nádegas..._

_“Me solta, Maksym.”_

_“Vai, Biel, só uma rapidinha do jeito que você gosta.” ele falava num sussurro, tão perto que seu hálito, e a voz grave, fizeram os pelos da nuca de Bellarus eriçarem._

_“Eu ouvi a conversa lá em baixo…. Sei que toda vez que a minha mãe te humilha você corre pra mim chorando… Igual um cachorrinho. Vamos, suka.”, terminou com um chupão junto ao pescoço de Biel. O membro do policial roçava a bunda do moreno, apenas com a barreira das roupas para evitar o contato pele a pele._

_Sem resistência, entretanto, o jeans escuro de Bellarus foi aberto. De olhos fechados, sentiu a peça ser abaixada até o meio de suas coxas. Tremeu por um instante, em antecipação, tentando conter a respiração, quando sentiu a mão invasora do outro em seu pênis, por dentro de sua cueca._

_A carícia durou menos do que ele gostaria. Logo as mãos do loiro se afastaram. E para que ele abrisse uma das portas do guarda-roupas, e o espelho da porta exibiu a silhueta de ambos. Em meio aos objetos ali guardados, produtos de higiene, Maksym pegou uma camisinha._

_O primo musculoso sorriu de lado, quando percebeu que Bellarus olhava os dois através do espelho._

_“Você gosta de olhar, né, suka?” disse, roçando a barba por fazer no pescoço do outro, o que fez com que Bellarus sentisse um arrepio percorrer a nuca até a base de sua coluna. “Da… Vou deixar aberto... Agora, seja comportado e não grite nem saia do lugar.”_

_Pelo espelho, viu o loiro baixando até o meio da coxa a calça de moletom, que já não escondia a pungente ereção, e colocando em si próprio o preservativo. Sem pedir, os dedos abriram os lábios de Bellarus, procurando por saliva. Não foi preciso perguntar o motivo do ato. É claro que Maksym não teria lubrificante no quarto, provavelmente não era algo que fazia falta quando estava com a noiva, o taxidermista pensou, um pouco aborrecido, não com a noiva, mas com a ausência do produto._

_Mesmo assim ele chupou-os com vigor, simulando um breve, mas não menos excitante, sexo oral, perdido em suas emoções e na vulnerabilidade que o sexo lhe provocava. Não havia mais tetya Tatsiana, o desprezo de Aleksey, as crises da avó, embora todos estivesse em casa, almoçando e falando em como ele era desagradável… Sorriu com o fato de que aquilo não o incomodava, estava agora em outro tempo e espaço, dentro de seu próprio infinito._

_Os dedos escassamente molhados de saliva o invadiram com alguma dificuldade e Bellarus sentiu a dor aguda e incômoda._

_Mas, aos pouco, a barreira do corpo ia cedendo diante da insistência de seu invasor. Maks sorriu de lado, deliciando-se quando o primo deixou escapar um gemido de prazer com o movimento ritmado de vai-e-vem, interrompido, vez ou outra, para buscar mais saliva._

_Para Bellarus, era estranho e até repulsivo sentir seu gosto na própria boca, mas, perdido no seu mundo de sentimentos e sensações, pouco resistiu. Maksym, por outro lado, parecia ter algum fetiche naquele gesto, contendo um outro gemido ao ver a cena._

_Depois de alguns instantes, o primo retirou os dedos e forçou a cabeça do pênis dentro de Biel, lentamente, polegada por polegada._

_Mas, enquanto Maksym sentia prazer em provocar, Bellarus nunca foi famoso pela sua paciência._

_“É só isso? Der'mo! Mete igual homem, Maksym. Eu não sou igual aquela sua noiva cheia de frescura”, o moreno falou, entre os dentes._

_Maks riu, segurando-o pelos cabelos com força, tão forte que pensou que ele fosse arrancá-los, apreciando quando as mãos Bellarus desceram para abrir melhor as próprias nádegas. Com a mão livre, o mais alto voltou a masturbar o outro, já tão excitado._

_“Você gosta quando eu meto forte, eto ne, pedik? Da… Você adora quando eu te como assim, aqui em casa, com meus pais na sala. O dia que algum colega meu te encontrar num desses clubes de viado, vou pedir pra ele te foder assim também, contra a parede, antes de te prender.”_

_“Akh, yebat'! Maks…!”, Biel apenas fechou os olhos deixando escapar o palavrão, embalado pela sensação agridoce,de dor e prazer em ser penetrado com força enquanto sentia os cabelos puxados._

_Agora o pênis do primo entrava e saia com facilidade e as estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas, curtas, fortes, assim como o puxão no seu cabelo._

_Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer em suas costas, mesmo que o quarto não estivesse tão quente assim._

_Conteve os gemidos entre os lábios cerrados. Maks era firme, e o penetrava sem misericórdia.De olhos fechados, apenas se concentrava em sentir o pênis do outro entrando e saindo de si, e seu membro sendo estimulado no mesmo ritmo._

_Para Bellarus, sexo era uma forma de terapia. Uma forma de lidar com a raiva que sentia. Odiava Maksym, o garoto gordo que lhe bateu durante toda a infância e adolescência. Odiava-no como odiava todos os outros parentes. Mas ele metia bem, ele trepava como ninguém. Maksym não tinha piedade, era violento e maldoso. E era exatamente esse misto de ódio e luxúria, de decadência e violência, o limiar entre prazer e a auto-violação que Bellarus precisava. Mesmo que depois fosse sentir mais raiva de si mesmo._

_Não demorou muito até que gozasse na mão do policial._

_“Lambe, pedik”, o outro ordenou entre sussurros. “Lambe vai, que eu não quero sujeira no meu quarto.”_

_No meio da excitação, Bellarus viu-se, através do espelho, lambendo o próprio gozo das mãos de Maksym._

_“Vy tak zharko, moya suka… tak zharko…. Ahh-!” Você é tão quente, minha puta, tão quente, ele emendou num grunhido. Gozou poucos momentos depois, comprimindo o corpo do contra o armário com todo o seu peso, a ponto de Biel achar que fosse se fundir com a madeira._

_Maks ainda ficou algum tempo dentro de Bellarus, aproveitando a sensação do pós-orgasmo, até que a respiração ofegante voltasse ao normal. Então finalmente saiu. Retirou o preservativo, e jogou-o no lixo, ao lado do criado-mudo. Subiu as calças, ajeitando o membro agora flácido enquanto o outro também se ajeitava._

_Os dois se encararam em silêncio._

_“Volte para ver a mamushka quando eu estiver aqui, tá? Te garanto que sou menos chato que os meus pais e de brinde você ainda ganha uma salsicha.”, o primeiro falou._

_“Mudak...” Idiota, o segundo respondeu._

_O primo apenas riu. Ele abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirou um caderno pequeno e cor de palha dali, jogando-o na direção do moreno, sem o menor cuidado._

_“Toma! Tava entre as coisas que a mamushka ia jogar fora. Tá todo em inglês. Pra mim é lixo, mas pra você deve valer de alguma coisa.”_

_Bellarus sabia pouquíssimas palavras na língua nativa de sua mãe. Mas na contracapa do caderno desgastado, escrito em uma grafia distinta, lia-se: “It belongs to Nathalie Arkert”._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Voltou então para o seu exercício, enquanto o gato cor de chumbo calmamente balançava sua cauda de ponta quebrada na frente do aquecedor. Não havia comida, e da única vez que tentou pegá-lo, o gato fugiu para debaixo da cama, eriçando os pelos e ameaçando mordê-lo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele insistia em ali estar, em busca de calor e abrigo do péssimo tempo. Gostava de gatos. Ainda que eles não correspondessem a esse gostar.

A raiva ainda era pungente, latejando em cada músculo.

Mas não era o tipo de ira capaz de fazer uma pessoa gritar ou destruir as coisas. Só era algo que conseguia, de alguma forma, manter os outros longe. Como uma capa, uma aura negra. Ele sabia, as pessoas olhavam-no e preferiam se afastar. Como se ele representasse algum perigo. Não que isso o incomodasse. Sentia-se confortável com fato de que ninguém poder alcançá-lo. Bem…. Confortável não era exatamente a palavra, mas era o que havia para o momento.

Sentia raiva dos parentes. Sentia raiva e vergonha de si mesmo por ter transado com Maksym, como fazia toda vez que o encontrava. Como fazia quando eram adolescentes e ele o intimidava com sua força física. Hoje podia segurá-lo. Mas não quis. Gostava de transar com ele. Mesmo sentindo nojo depois.

Um bando de hipócritas todos eles! O primo era católico ortodoxo, frequentava a Igreja com os pais, e era policial, devia prender viados, como ele mesmo dizia, mas em vez disso, preferia trepar com eles. Não duvidava de que se alguém soubesse que Maks era gay, ele o mataria.

Havia o pedido de desculpas da avó para sua mãe. O que ela teria para se desculpar? Podia ser algum ocorrido sem importância, algo desentendimento comum… Mas a sua intuição dizia que não era bem isso. E havia ainda aquele diário, que ele ainda não tivera coragem de abrir, embora pouco entendesse de inglês.

Lá fora, continuava nevando. Do lado de dentro, uma presença estranha, negra, obscura, além do gato cego e de si mesmo. Talvez um antigo morador morto num dia de inverno como esse, pondo em cheque, também, se Bellarus pertencia a este plano…


	2. Devaneio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarus procura decifrar o diário de sua mãe, enquanto em sua cabeça começa a perder o sentido.

“Cara, onde tá o desengordurante?”

Bellarus pensava no diário da mãe. Ainda não tinha tido coragem para sequer abrir os escritos. O objeto permanecia lá, intocado em cima do móvel, dentro de seu apartamento, juntando poeira. Uma única linha lhe assombrando noite e dia. _It belongs to Nathalie Arckert_. Nathalie. Natalya… Nem mesmo o nome dela ele conhecia?

“Bellarus…. O desengordurante.”

Despertou do devaneio com o toque de Mikhail em seu ombro. Normalmente, não estava no mesmo horário que o colega no estúdio de taxidermia. O local era pequeno demais para duas pessoas. Olhou para o relógio, que já marcava mais de 19 horas. Perdera a noção do tempo.

Voltou o olhar para o outro rapaz que estava no recinto, com o qual trabalhava desde adolescente, quando o Velho, que era dono do lugar, contratou-o como aprendiz. Agora, dois anos depois, o homem tinha se aposentado praticamente. Apenas aparecia para um ou outro trabalho encomendado por clientes especiais, e cuidava de administrar o negócio, deixando os antigos aprendizes, Bellarus e Mikhail movimentando o resto.

“Oh? Ah, o desengordurante acabou.”

O outro suspirou, com ar de derrota.

“Certo… Vou encomendar junto com as outras coisas. Nem sei quando vão entregar, o correio fica péssimo nesse final de ano.”

“Uhum...”

Nada era mais entediante para Kovalchuck que conversa jogada fora.

“Não está um pouco além do seu horário?”

“ _Da_ … já tô de saída.”

“Ah, amanhã eu vou tirar minha folga pra levar minha mãe no médico, mas de noite eu e a Katrina vamos no Dhooka King. Quer ir com a gente tomar umas cervejas?”

O moreno apenas deu os ombros e vestiu seu casaco, jogando o cachecol por cima, pendurado no cabideiro ao lado da porta.

“Pode ser. Se der, eu apareço por lá...”, disse, sem olhar para trás.

Mikhail riu.

“Até mais, então!” acenou, “Ah, e vote no Sannikov!”

 

 _Vote no Sannikov_ ….

Passando pelas ruas, Bellarus sentia que, a uma semana do pleito eleitoral, aquela talvez era a única propaganda do candidato da oposição.

Os cartazes de Lukashenko estavam em todo lugar. Parecia não haver outros candidatos nessa eleição. Mas o que dizer? O Presidente estava no poder desde de 1994. Não duvidava que por um “acaso do destino” o estadista vencesse o pleito. A bem da verdade, muita gente apoiava o jeito de ele governar com punho de ferro, especialmente os mais velhos, a mídia, os altos funcionários do Estado… Bem, ao menos a TV não mostrava o contrário. Some-se a isso às várias ações da polícia que dificultavam a vida dos outros candidatos, como a destruição de material de campanha e o boicote aos comícios. As únicas propagandas da oposição eram as pichações nos muros cinzas da cidade, que duravam poucos dias (ou até horas) e sujeitavam os pichadores à prisão e à repressão policial. Até se surpreendia de Sannikov estar tão popular...

Ventava pouco a essa hora. A neve na rua era como um tapete sujo de barro e de óleo e graxa, deixada pelos carros que tinham passado pela pista durante o dia. Mas não estava nevando mais e seu apartamento ficava a algumas quadras dali, uma caminhada de 30 minutos. Achou que era bom ir andando para pensar sobre a vida, espairecer. Pensar sobre aquele diário que lhe atormentava.

Não era só o fato de ser um relato escrito pela própria mãe, de quem ele tinha poucas lembranças. A verdade é aquilo revelava um pouco dele mesmo, de uma parte do seu passado.

E o assunto “mãe” era particularmente espinhoso... Sempre ouviu de seu pai que foi o próprio filho quem provocou a morte da mãe e da irmã, possuído pelo demônio. Lembrava-se da cena, gravada na memória, como se estivesse acontecendo nesse momento.

Era uma manhã comum de segunda-feira e tinha apenas 4 ou 5 anos na época. Ele acordou um pouco amuado. Saiu do quarto e foi desenhar na sala quando ninguém tinha acordado ainda. Não foi proposital, mas quando terminou seu rabisco sabia que tinha ilustrado sua mãe e sua irmã em um acidente de carro.

Racionalmente, era uma tolice. Não tinha lógica…. Mas, emocionalmente… Emocionalmente era outra história. Volta e meia se questionava sobre isso, sem achar resposta. Por que acordou naquela manhã e resolveu desenhar aquilo? Por que não quis ir com a mãe no mercado no lugar de Olya? Por que disse para o papai que as duas iam para o céu antes mesmo de isso acontecer?

Mãe e irmão, e depois o pai. Tinha matado sua própria família.

Balançou a cabeça, num longo suspiro, olhando para o céu noturno. Um pequeno floco de neve caiu no seu olho e rolou pela pálpebra.

Sentiu a boca seca. Resolveu entrar no mercado, ali na Rua Lênin, e comprar uma vodka. Precisava de uma bebida urgentemente. Bebida e cigarros. Estava sem seus cigarros, constatou apalpando os bolsos. Quando saiu da loja, já com a bebida embrulhada em um saco de papel e os cigarros no bolso da jaqueta, a primeira coisa que fez foi acender um.

O prazer da primeira tragada fez com que fechasse os olhos. Como todas as vezes, sentia os pulmões arderem com a nicotina como se nunca a tivesse experimentado na vida. Amanhã, certamente, acordaria tossindo. Mas não era essa a sensação exata que buscava? Uma pequena dose de autodestruição…. A doce e venenosa mistura entre o desejo obscuro e a morte intoxicante.

Sabia que fazia isso apenas para sentir alguma coisa, além de raiva. Sabia que fazia isso apenas para fugir de problemas maiores e mais profundos. Como fez quando a tia o humilhou e Maks queria transar. Ir em busca daquilo que faz mal, do limite preciso entre o prazer e o nojo.

Era _perturbador_. Apenas.

Deu um gole na vodka, escondida sob o saco de papel.

Era, por natureza, um masoquista.

 

* * *

 

Chegou em casa pensando no pai, coisa que só meia garrafa de uma bebida destilada permitia. Uladmir Kovalchuck não era um sujeito admirável. Conservador, agressivo com as pessoas, possessivo, um fanático religioso e político. Não sentia nem um pouco a sua falta.

Durante a sua infância toda, depois do fatídico acidente de carro, viveu apenas com o pai. Do período em que eram uma família, o taxidermista não se lembrava. Nem como seu progenitor começou com o vício em jogos (as contradições de um homem ultrarreligioso!). Mas, daquela época em que eram só os dois, daquela época, tinha um álbum de memórias.

Lembrava de morarem em uma fazenda estatal, perto de Chernobyl e que o pai trabalhava no campo.

Lembrava de ficar muito tempo sozinho em casa, trancado no quarto ou limpando a casa e preparando a comida.

Lembrava de ouvir todos os dias que se a vida do pai era uma merda era culpa sua, que tinha matado a mãe e a irmã. E depois de ouvir até desejar ser surdo, lembrava da sessão de tapas e socos e surras de cinto que aconteciam toda vez que cogitava dizer algo, ou fazer alguma expressão que desagradasse o pai.

Lembrava das vezes em que chorou alto até a garganta doer ou nas quais fez malcriação, ou tentou fugir, ou então reagir…. Mas isso apenas resultava em mais castigos, mais agressões físicas, em dormir com fome e frio.

Lembrava de constantemente ter que ajoelhar no milho e rezar até o corpo inteiro doer e a voz falhar. Tinha vontade de dormir e não podia. Tinha que rezar. Rezar para que Deus tivesse piedade de sua alma. (Hoje, Deus estava morto). E às vezes, só às vezes, também pedia para que Deus matasse seu pai. E nessas horas rezava com tanta, tanta força…. Que vai ver um demônio tinha ouvido suas preces.

O governo podia fazer a propaganda que quisesse, mas só sendo muito tolo para acreditar na segurança de uma zona próxima ao local em que ocorreu um acidente nuclear. Tão logo, a exposição à radiação e os anos de bebidas e cigarros cobraram seu preço. Quando o Uladmir Kovalchuck descobriu que tinha câncer no estômago, já era tarde demais.

Foi internado às pressas. E o filho, Bellarus, o primogênito a quem Ulad tinha com orgulho dado esse nome, sabia que o ele não ia voltar nunca mais. O hospital público não tinha tantos recursos assim. Uladmir não sobreviveu mais do que um mês, entubado em uma maca na enfermaria, dividida com outros tantos pacientes desesperançados que gritavam nomes incompreensíveis enquanto agonizavam.

Quando visitava seu genitor, forçado pelos tios, apenas ficava encarando e pensando “ainda não”…. Não agora…. Ainda não…. Até que… Hoje. Agora.

É…. talvez o pai tivesse razão, afinal. Talvez conseguisse ter esse poder de invocar a morte.

Mas a morte dele foi uma alegria passageira. Bellarus foi mandado para a casa dos tios, os únicos parentes que possuía vivos. E eles não ficaram muito felizes com a ideia de acolher um órfão, mais uma boca para comer (mesmo que eles tivessem dinheiro). Os primos não foram menos detestáveis, a recepção calorosa de Maksym foi à base de socos e chutes e precisou dormir no porão muitas noites para fugir do tormento que era dividir o quarto com o garoto rechonchudo. Aleksey, o mais velho, por sua vez, apenas o desprezava e fazia questão de lembrar-lhe que ele era um órfão que vivia às custas dos outros. E Hannah, quando aprendeu a falar, também aprendeu a ser a criança mais insuportável do mundo, daquelas que podiam ter tudo, mais que queriam apenas os brinquedos quebrados dele. Não porque fossem mais legais, mas simplesmente pelo prazer de poder tomar para si.

A única pessoa que parecia dispensar alguma atenção a ele era a avó, Alesia. E, com ela, ele aprendeu histórias de guerra e a tocar piano. A única coisa que ela pedia em troca era um pouco de atenção e vontade de aprender.

Assim cresceu Bellarus, uma criança e um adolescente esquisito e solitário, que sabia empalhar bichos e tocar Miaskovsky, Glinka e Tchaikovsky. Durante o colégio, esses foram seus únicos amigos, como que fantasmas a embalar seus dedos e pensamentos! Perdera a conta das vezes que se imaginou lutando com sabres como no balé Gayane!

Ah… a quem ele tentava enganar? Ele nunca tinha tido amigos. Bem, havia sua avó, é verdade. E o Velho. E Mikhail. Mas Mikhail era apenas um colega de trabalho, com quem ele saia poucas vezes, e o outro era seu empregador. Não poderia exatamente chamá-los de amigos.

No meio da neve, que confundia asfalto e calçada, sorriu um breve e ácido sorriso e a risada embriagada se confundiu com um esgar, se perguntando quando é que sua vida tinha se tornado tão fracassada.

 

* * *

 

Finalmente, com o corpo anestesiado e um sorriso ébrio, chegou em casa. Da janela fechada, Bóris o olhava com certa repulsa. Como que para reclamar do seu estado ou então do fato de que o gato não podia ir para a rua com toda aquela neve - das duas, uma. O bichano tinha água e comida e o aquecedor estava razoavelmente funcionando, diga-se de passagem.

Jogou-se no sofá, tateando no bolso da calça mais um cigarro. Acedeu-o enquanto ainda encarava o caderno.

Não tinha jeito. Aquele objeto não ia escapar dali. Ele já estava entranhado no seu ser, atado irremediavelmente ao seu espírito. Tocou-o com cuidado, como se pudesse se queimar em alguma espécie de fogo fátuo, mas abriu-o sem hesitar, como quem arranca um esparadrapo de uma ferida.

A maioria das coisas eram sonetos russos, alguns versos soltos, em inglês, e citações de livros. Havia também um ou outro símbolo que não fazia muito sentido e uma ou outra lista ou anotação sobre tarefas a fazer. Bem, isso ele supunha. A maior parte dos escritos estava em inglês, língua que Bellarus não dominava nem de longe. Aliás, lia com alguma dificuldade o alfabeto latino, forçando-se a lembrar das lições da escola (nessas horas é que lamentava ter matado tantas aulas).

Entretido com um rabisco, Bellarus quase deixou passar despercebido o pequeno pedaço de papel amarelado e gasto, dobrado em quadrado. A anotação caiu de dentro do caderno e foi parar no chão. O moreno a apanhou e o abriu, franzindo o cenho para seu conteúdo e, de certa forma, sua intuição lhe dizia que aquilo era importante. Ele examinou o papel feito um arqueólogo minucioso que escava a terra e descobre um artefato perdido, que, embora ainda não saiba para que serve, tem a certeza de que se trata de algo valioso.

Era a gravura de um Deus egípcio com cara de garça. Ele segurava um pergaminho em suas mãos, onde, com muita dificuldade, Bellarus leu: “ _aurora aurea_ ”. O que era aquilo? Não sabia. O desenho não revelava nada, apenas servia para deixar-lhe mais intrigado. Ia deixá-lo de lado e seguir no exame do caderno quando percebeu a sombra de um escrito do outro lado da folha. Virou-a.

Ali haviam escritos com a letra de sua mãe e no final, assinatura e data. Era uma carta.

“ _Dear friend_...” ele leu com dificuldade. As primeiras palavras ele conhecia. O resto não tinha a menor ideia.

Será que Mikhail sabia inglês? Duvidava. Mikhail era um avoado. Não sabia nem como ele conseguia trabalhar no estúdio e duvidava seriamente das capacidades mentais dele. Talvez a namorada dele soubesse, porque ela estava estudando jornalismo, parece (algo assim, Mikhail tinha mencionado algumas vezes), mas também não ia perguntar do nada. Nem conhecia ela.

Abriu o notebook, mas rapidamente desistiu de pesquisar. Seu computador mais parecia uma carroça! E a internet estava muito lenta.

Que seja, bocejou. A bebida tinha lhe dado sono. Amanhã iria até a biblioteca pesquisar no computador o que aquilo queria dizer. Hoje já estava muito, muito cansado. Dormiu no sofá, ainda com a roupa de trabalho no corpo e a carta em seus mãos.

Era estranho, mas podia jurar que momentos antes de adormecer, o taxidermista sentiu como se alguém estivesse observando-o.

 

* * *

 

Ele não costumava sonhar. E se sonhava não lembrava. Bem, pelo menos havia muito tempo que seus sonhos eram mais do que o escuro dos seus olhos fechados. Naquela noite, contudo, Bellarus sonhou.

Estava no meio da neve, tudo muito branco. O chão… O céu. Tão branco que fazia seus olhos doerem. Caminhava. Para onde? Não sabia. De repente, uma garça sobrevoou por cima de sua cabeça. A garça começou a fazer voos cada vez mais rasantes e ele precisou se proteger com os braços, quando ela voou em sua direção. Fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu as penas das asas gigantes batendo em seu rosto.

Nos seus ouvidos, ouvia apenas sussurros. Sussurros indecifráveis. Vozes de homem, de mulher, de criança. Não era possível distinguir daquele amálgama uma única voz. Tudo era muito confuso e as vozes eram registros apressados.

Então elas cessaram e não sentia mais as asas da garça.

Continuava na neve, mas já era noite e o céu, plúmbeo, pesava infinitas toneladas sobre sua cabeça. Em seu íntimo, sabia que aquela noite era eterna e que, por ali, o sol tinha esquecido de passar. _Eles_ (quem?) tinham roubado o sol e isso era um pecado inaceitável. E por isso pagaram com o exílio. Estava em uma fortaleza, e sentia a rocha gélida em seus pés. Olhava para baixo, um penhasco eterno, feito de negrume e breu. O vento nos seus ouvidos soprava um nome.

Era um nome muito, muito antigo. Um nome que era temido, e que, na boca do vento, soava como dor, morte e destruição:

Bellarus acordou de sobressalto, com o barulho de um pombo pousando na janela. Ela estava entreaberta, mas era dezembro, quase inverno, e ventava frio. Quando é que tinha mexido na janela? Correu para fechá-la.

“ _Der'mo_!...”, praguejou, tremendo e trincando os dentes.

Para variar, o aquecedor tinha parado de funcionar.

“ _Der'mo_!!”

O mais rápido possível, ele foi procurar qualquer peça de roupa que lhe fizesse se sentir aquecido. Qualquer coisa servia, desde as meias velhas e esburacadas que ainda não tinha jogado fora, até o edredom gigante que a ex tinha lhe dado. Nessa busca por calor, lembrou-se do sonho e sentiu algo que tinha tempo que não sentia. E não sabia dar nome àquele sentimento.

Era como quando criança, como se estivesse a ponto de entrar em uma casa abandonada que todo mundo diz ser mal assombrada. A casa é antiga e cheia de histórias. E mesmo assim é um terreno novo e desconhecido. Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aquela sensação ruim que vinha do fundo do estômago e apertou o cobertor nos ombros, sentindo-se diminuto.

Fazia muito tempo que não tinha esse tipo de sonho, essas visões inexplicáveis. Quando foi para a casa dos tios, passou a frequentar psiquiatras e a tomar antipsicóticos. Esquizofrenia, eles disseram. A mesma doença da avó. Disseram que era genético, ao que parece. E lhe deram pílulas para curar. Tomou-as – os remédios o impediam de sonhar, mas ainda era melhor que a Igreja.

Cogitou por um momento se não estava na hora de voltar com a rotina de medicação. Já fazia mais de seis meses que sua receita tinha vencido e não tinha ido ainda ao médico pegar outra. Sem ela, não conseguiria outra dose. No entanto, conseguir uma consulta demorava séculos. Naquela época então, às vésperas da eleição e das festas de fim de ano?! Impossível!

Talvez precisasse apenas comer alguma coisa. Estava claro lá fora, já era outro dia. Tomar um café, de preferência forte e sem açúcar seria uma ideia a se considerar. Ficar em casa naquele frio estava fora de questão.

Tirando coragem não se sabe de onde, tomou um banho rápido e trocou a roupa, que usava desde o dia anterior. Escovou os dentes, ainda sentindo aquele “gosto de guarda-chuva” tão típico da bebida, agarrou a carteira e o celular, colocou o caderno no bolso, e desceu para comer na padaria que ficava embaixo de seu flat.

Depois de um café bem quente e uma fatia de pão de centeio, era hora de partir para a biblioteca. Caminhou umas quadras e pegou o metrô descendo poucas estações depois. Normalmente, caminharia, sempre preferia andar. Mas aquele dia tinha acordado sonolento e preguiçoso demais para isso. Não pode deixar de reparar que o efetivo policial parecia ter dobrado e muito muros amanheceram com tinta ainda fresca. É, parece que os vândalos estavam à solta.

Pelo menos a biblioteca estava vazia e silenciosa. Sentou em uma das baias com computador e, usando um programa de tradução, digitou rapidamente o texto, resistindo à urgência de olhar para a tela antes de completar todas as palavras. E se olhasse, talvez desistisse. Finalmente, depois do último ponto, que seguia para a assinatura de sua mãe, pôde ler a tela, com as palavras em russo, traduzidas pelo software, que agora tentavam fazer algum sentido.

 

>  “ _Caro amigo,_
> 
> _Como você está? Eu me vejo cada vez mais dividida, entre as funções de dona de casa e as coisas que meu coração anseia. Essa vida não é para mim! Eu preferia mil vezes estar em outro lugar, fazendo outras coisas, as coisas que sempre sonhamos fazer._
> 
> _As crianças me fazem felizes, entretanto. O meu filho mais velho tem revelado grandes talentos. Às vezes ele parece estar no meio de algum devaneio, talvez uma lembrança, quem sabe? Ele é um pouco melancólico, mas imaginativo e sonhador como só o nosso povo poderia ser. Não duvido que, em breve, ele descubra a sua verdadeira essência. Quanto à bebê, é muito cedo para dizer ainda. Eu os amo demais e tenho grandes esperanças sobre eles._
> 
> _Estou pensando no nosso último encontro. As coisas que você disse para mim fazem cada vez mais sentido e eu me vejo ansiosa por ouvir suas palavras novamente._
> 
> _Sei que não podemos nos ver mais com tanta frequência quanto antes, até mesmo para não levantar muitas suspeitas. Acho que devo te informar que outro dia a minha sogra perguntou quem era a pessoa que me acompanhava no mercado, e fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos. Depois disse que era um contato antigo da faculdade. Ela não me questionou mais._
> 
> _Apesar de tudo, gostaria muito que voltássemos a nos ver. Eu tenho coisas importantes para te dizer, mas acho mais seguro dizê-las pessoalmente. Por favor, quando puder, entre em contato. Podemos muito, mas não podemos tudo. Pelo menos ainda não!_
> 
> _Enfim, encerro aqui essa carta e digo que não esqueci!_
> 
> _Espero te ver em breve. Cuide-se,_
> 
> _-N.”_

 

O taxidermista franziu o cenho e olhou para o papel que repousava em cima da mesa. As suas impressões sobre os escritos estavam prestes a vir a tona, embora ele relutasse.

Primeiro, quando é que ele foi um garoto sonhador e avoado? Por acaso tinha cara de Mikhail? E que raio de povo era esse, o povo inglês? E quem era o destinatário da carta?

E aí vinha a última e inevitável pergunta.

Cerrou os punhos até que eles ficassem brancos e mordeu os lábios, como que para impedir a ideia que brotava na mente. Trinta e oito segundos. Esse foi o tempo, quase recorde, em que manteve, com um relativo sucesso, esse propósito firme. Ah, bem, quem era ele senão alguém impulsivo demais para combater seus próprios pensamentos? E, após os 38 segundos tentando reprimir todo e qualquer julgamento precipitado, é que as palavras “ _ **relacionamento extraconjugal**_ ” brotaram em sua mente.

Em letras garrafais.

Brilhantes.

Cor de laranja neon.

 

* * *

 

O moreno voltou para casa mais confuso do que tinha saído. A busca pelo restante dos escritos do caderno (o que deu tempo de pesquisar) não revelou muito mais. As coisas eram… um tanto confusas, pareciam uma compilação de rabiscos aleatórios. Havia poemas de autores famosos do país, misturados a símbolos egípcios e de astrologia, que para ele não faziam muito sentido, listas de supermercado, números e cálculos e alguns textos que, segundo sua impressão, a pessoa tinha escrito mais com o objetivo de esconder do que revelar. Era bem provável que a única pessoa capaz de entender aquele amaranhado fosse mesmo sua mãe. Mas, nesse caso, não havia remédio ou pesquisa que bastasse, afinal, de sua cova no cemitério Kalvaryja, sua mãe não sairia para explicar maiores detalhes.

Mas naquele momento não podia se entreter muito naquilo, tinha que trabalhar. Afinal hoje tinha que finalizar o poodle de uma madame que tinha pago uma boa quantia para empalhar o animal. O trabalho não demorou muito, entretanto. Cinco horas depois, já estava tudo pronto. Ligou para a cliente e avisou que já estava tudo certo, combinando o horário para que ela buscasse o trabalho. Concluídas as tarefas, não havia mais nada para o dia. A visita ao museu histórico, para inspecionar as peças por lá que precisavam de manutenção, seria amanhã, junto com o Velho. Hoje, podia se dar ao luxo de ir para casa mais cedo.

Pegou suas coisas, já pronto a ir embora.

“ _Bellarus_...”

Olhou para trás, como que para atender ao chamado, ainda que por instinto, afinal não havia ninguém. Não havia ninguém. Sentiu o sangue gelar e correr ao contrário, e aquele mesmo vento que soprava seu nome no sonho passou por ele, como uma presença metafísica e ectoplasmática, fazendo os cabelos eriçarem. Por um instante, elevou a mão até a cabeça, como que para se benzer, mas parou o gesto no meio sentindo ojeriza do hábito. Bateu o punho fechado no batente da porta.

“ _Y_ _ebat_ '!” xingou, entre os dentes, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Isso estava passando dos limites. Precisava dos remédios ou logo ia começar a ver defuntos andando por aí, sem poder diferenciar o que era vivo do que era morto.

Bateu a porta com força e saiu apressado, mordendo os lábios.

 

 

Sentia-se contrariado em ter que procurar aquela pessoa, mas estava resoluto. Era dezembro e época de eleição, jamais conseguiria uma consulta naqueles tempos. O jeito era recorrer à família, sempre ela.

O hospital não estava cheio naquele horário, mesmo assim, o médico lhe fez esperar por cerca de quarenta minutos, antes de avisar (pela secretária, obviamente) para que ele entrasse no consultório.

O local era pequeno e frio, e exalava um cheiro absolutamente artificial de éter que chegava a lhe provocar tontura. Do teto, o sistema de ventilação emitia um ruído baixo e constante. Havia uma mesa duas cadeiras. Atrás dela um homem sentando, compenetrado em ler prontuários. Atrás do homem, uma parede de livros das mais diversas poções farmacológicas, que prometiam cura instantânea para os males da humanidade, desde que houvesse um escriba capaz de traduzir a esotérica linguagem das fórmulas que ali se encontravam.

Seus olhos voltaram a atenção ao homem sentando. Como já supunha, Aleks não ficou nenhum pouco feliz em vê-lo.

“Ora, ora, quem veio me visitar! Então, Bellarus, como posso te ajudar?”, disse, com tom condescendente, sem levantar os olhos do bulário que, naquele momento, parecia mais interessante que o primo.

Bellarus sentia sérias vontades de esmurrar a cara do primo sempre gravada daquela mesma expressão, carregada com mil toneladas de arrogância e uma leve pitada de desprezo, como se o mundo a sua volta fosse bem menos inteligente que ele e necessitasse de seus conhecimentos para continuar a girar. Talvez o órfão não precisasse apenas de antipsicóticos, mas também de um bom calmante.

“Meus remédios acabaram, Aleksey. Preciso deles.”, disse, muito a contragosto, sem olhar nos olhos do primo, mas fixando-se em um ponto por detrás dele. O taxidermista, por si só, já detestava depender de outras pessoas, muito mais quando essa pessoa era Aleksey.

“ _Ahk_ _Da_? _Pravo_ , vou te passar para o psiquiatra.”, o loiro falou, puxando uma ficha de prontuário, sem levantar o rosto de sua leitura fantástica.

“Sério, Aleksey?” retorquiu. “Se fosse para ir num psiquiatra eu ia sem passar por aqui. Me receite logo a mesma coisa que tomo desde os 11 anos de idade.”

“Ah, mas ‘um lobo não é um pastor assim como um bode não é jardineiro’….”, ele disse, pela primeira vez levantando os olhos “Eu sou médico, você é taxidermista, ok? Então, passe na recepção e marque a consulta. E fique feliz, porque se não fosse por mim, você só ia conseguir um encaminhamento no ano que vem.”

O moreno bufou e pegou o papel olhando profundamente nos olhos dele. Se pudesse, jurava que o aniquilaria apenas com o olhar.

A visita ao primo, porém, se revelou um desgaste extremamente inútil, como ele já deveria saber antes mesmo de colocar os pés para fora do estúdio. Na recepção, soube que o único psiquiatra disponível estava atendendo apenas emergências, e que as próximas consultas disponíveis somente se dariam em março, já que o médico tiraria férias. E, não, não havia outro doutor.

Embolou o papel na mão e jogou-o no lixo, saindo sem agradecer. 

 

* * *

  

Localizado no centro de Minsk, o Doohda King era um bar bastante famoso e movimentado entre os jovens adultos da capital e os raros turistas que, sabe se lá o porquê, decidiam visitar a cidade. Mas hoje, uma noite de quarta-feira, até que não havia tanta gente entrando e saindo dali. Bellarus agradeceu mentalmente. Já tinha pensando em desistir de sair umas mil vezes. Já tinha xingado mentalmente Mihkail mais uma mil.

Na casa dos seus 21 anos, Bellarus era um jovem bem estranho. Normalmente, não era muito de frequentar clubes. Bebia em casa, assistindo algum filme aleatório e enrolado no cobertor. O motivo de estar ali era o mais improvável. Estava frio e seu aquecedor estava desregulado. E bem ou mal, às vezes até pessoas estranhas, precisam de um pouco de companhia. Um pouco de diversão e contato social, às vezes é bom para distrair a mente que não para.

Já tinha ido ali algumas vezes. Principalmente quando queria alguma companhia e ouvir um pouco de rock. E, às vezes, uma ou outra garota até puxava assunto com ele e garantia um pouco de prazer, se não naquela hora, ao menos trocavam os números para um contato próximo (vamos ser sinceros, Kovalchuck era péssimo nesses assuntos… se não fosse por iniciativa de Maks morreria virgem).

O recinto era bem colorido, um contraste com a paisagem cinza e branca da cidade. O ambiente todo tinha uma atmosfera que revezava ente o rock e a arte. As paredes tinham a textura de madeira e tijolo. Placas com marcas de cervejas de diversos países se destacavam e pôsteres e quadros diversos teimavam em ilustrar suas cores contra a luz, ora azul, ora verde, ora vermelha. Como que convidando o cliente mais entediado a admirá-los, uma ou outra daquelas caveiras mexicanas e objetos antigos se espalhavam por todo o local. As mesas, eram igualmente coloridas, cada cadeira de uma cor. E, como se não fosse o bastante toda aquela riqueza de objetos, no teto de cor carmim, uma cortina de pisca-piscas ainda brilhava.

Para Bellarus, que normalmente era um ranzinza, até que era bem agradável ver algo diferente da paisagem monótona da capital bielorrussa. Ora, podia ser mal humorado com pessoas, mas objetos não são pessoas e ele até que tinha algum gosto para arte.

Quando ele chegou, era Johnny Cash quem ditava a batida. Do mezanino, Mihkail acenou, com mesmo sorriso bobo de sempre.

Entrou.


	3. Encontros

“ _Privet.”_

“Achei que você não vinha!”

“ _Da_ , eu decidi de última hora. Acho que tô precisando de uma bebida hoje.” 

Mikhail, assentiu, dando um gole em sua cerveja. A bebida suava dentro da garrafa, cuja cor agora não era possível saber, diante da iluminação precária e multicolorida. Bellarus fez sinal para que a garçonete trouxesse uma da mesma cerveja para ele, o que foi atendido em um tempo razoável.

Como sempre, o colega de trabalho vestia-se da maneira mais despojada possível. Mesmo saindo num bar, à noite, parecia que ele sempre se vestia como se tivesse acabado de acordar, com roupas amassadas e muito gastas. Jurava que aquela camisa verde neon, por baixo do moletom cinza de sempre, ia sair andando sozinha qualquer dia desses! Em contraste, o cabelo dele, curto e escorrido, parecia perfeitamente desarrumado e estilizado com gel, como se tivesse dedicado muitas horas nisso.

“A Katrina vai atrasar um pouco, ela mandou mensagem.”, Mikhail mostrou o celular, como que para dizer que a menina não era imaginária.

O outro concordou, sem se preocupar muito em puxar assunto. Ficaram por alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto vez ou outra o rapaz loiro olhava o celular, como se o objeto fosse capaz de invocar uma terceira pessoa para a mesa.

“Legal essa música, né?”

“É… Tem tempo que não escuto nada desse tipo.”

A bebida chegou no momento certo, distraindo-o da sensação de incômodo.

“Você tá silencioso nos últimos dias...”, o som abafado da voz do amigo fez Kovalchuck se levantar do pensamento sobre o qual se debruçava.

“Ah, é coisa minha.”

“Há! Nem me fale!”, ele respondeu, nada surpreso. “Mas, olha… Nem todo silêncio é de paz, Bellarus.”

Kovalchuck suspirou, concordando. Ele bem sabia disso. Se gostaria de conseguir falar e ser leve como Mik? Sim, com certeza. Se conseguia? Impossível. Pensou em como até hoje o outro ainda estava por perto, como ele ainda insistia em chamá-lo para sair, ainda que fosse sempre assim: longos silêncios, poucas palavras.

“Não se preocupa com isso, Mik. Não é nada sério.”, balançou a cabeça. Por fim falou vagamente, entre um gole e outro de cerveja, enquanto seu olhar passeava por pelo recinto, insuportavelmente cheio e barulhento: “é só muita coisa acontecendo no fim de ano”.

Sinceramente, talvez um dia Bellarus falasse alguma coisa (quem ele estava enganando? Jamais o faria!). Apenas sentia que aquele lugar não era nem um pouco apropriado para ter esse tipo de conversa sentimental. Muito menos sóbrio.

“É coisa minha que eu vou ajeitar. Hoje só quero beber um pouco e distrair, _da_?”

“ _Da_ , só não demora muito tempo aí dentro.”, seu colega de profissão fez um gesto apontando para a própria cabeça. “Ou seu cérebro vai começar a comer por dentro.”

Concordou, finalmente conseguindo paz.

“Olha, a Katrina!”, Mik interrompeu o assunto, levantando-se desde logo, sem prestar atenção em mais nada que não fosse a moça que chegava no bar.

Bellarus virou o pescoço, deparando-se quase que com um fantasma do passado.

“ _S_ _pokoynaya noch'!_ ”, ela cumprimentou com um meio sorriso.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, os olhos dourados se arregalaram de surpresa.

Katrina era uma moça alta e gorda, de cara redonda e cabelos castanhos escorridos, muito diferente da maioria das bielorrussas. Ela se vestia como uma americana, com calças muito justas, uma camiseta branca muito decotada e uma camisa xadrez. Mas não era o cabelo, o fato de ela não ser magra como quase toda bielorrussa que chamou a atenção do taxidermista. Nem o fato de se vestir como americana.

Katrina tinha o rosto exatamente igual ao _dela_. Na verdade, e disso tinha quase certeza, porque a coisa não durou tanto assim para que fossem apresentados, havia grandes chances de Katrina ser irmã dela. _Ela_? A tal da ex-namorada.

O ar, nessa hora, pareceu sumir.

Ele se levantou de sobressalto, indo em direção à porta, perturbado, irrequieto. Os seus alarmes apenas diziam que tinha que sair dali e pensar no que fazer.

“Ei!”, Mikhail lhe chamou atenção, acenando.

“Preciso fumar.”, deu-lhe as costas.

“Ele é assim mesmo.”, ainda ouviu Mik comentando.

O vento gelado foi quase um alívio para o momento. Tragando o cigarro, Bellarus observava as pessoas que entravam e saíam do bar, quase que como uma horda de zumbis. Havia outras pessoas também do lado de fora e garotas quase peladas tinham oferecido companhia pra ele mais cedo, quando acharam que ele se parecia mais com um turista do que com alguém que não só nasceu e cresceu naquela mesma terra, mas carregava a Rússia Branca em seu nome e em sua história.

O rapaz solitário meteu o pé na neve, desenhando formas abstratas no chão.

A garota devia odiá-lo por terminar com a irmã logo depois de eles fazerem sexo pela primeira vez. Três meses de namoro, no último ano do colégio, antes de ele descobrir que não combinava muito com esse tipo de relacionamento mais sério.

Partilhar segredos, trocar elogios, expor-se ao outro…. Depois conhecer os pais, a família… Até que ficasse tudo muito sério e virasse casamento. E daí o que? Morar na casa dos tios? Ter filhos aos montes? Não...

Tudo que queria, desde o início, era tirar as calças e se enfiar num lugar quente.

_Tudo exigir. Nada partilhar._

Quase sem perceber, foi se afastando do bar, atravessou a rua, a pôs-se na rota de volta para casa. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de mais um estresse. A cabeça já estava muito mais agitada do que gostaria nos últimos dias, tanto pelo diário quanto pelos sonhos, cada vez mais perturbadores. E até agora não tinha resolvido nada, nem mesmo a questão dos seus remédios que o puto do Aleksey se recusou a receitar. Sempre prezando pela segurança de seus pacientes, claro!

“Hey, priminho!”

Olhou para trás com cara de poucos amigos, eriçado como um felino que vê seu espaço pessoal invadido.

 _Maksym_.

Não se preocupou sequer em dizer ” _privet_ ”.

Justo ele? Diante de tudo que estava passando nos últimos tempos, a carta, os pesadelos, o fantasma da ex?

Maks era, de longe, a última pessoa do universo que ele gostaria de encontrar. Isso no dia a dia. Mas naquele momento em especial, principalmente. De repente a mera possibilidade de ver irmã da ex, e o chato do Mikhail, que sabe-se lá porque era a coisa mais próxima do que outro ser humano considerava amigo… de repente, isso não parecia um problema tão grande assim.

Ignorou. Simplesmente ignorou aquele homem de quase dois metros, fantasiado de policial e bem armado, no meio da noite escura de Minsk.

Inesperadamente sentiu o peso de uma mão no seu ombro. A mão o puxou com força.

“ _Kakogo cherta_...”

“ _Blyad_ , Biel! Não escutou eu chamando, não? Que ideia ignorar um policial de noite! _Ty che, suka, o'khuel blya?_ ”, ele disse com a feição que Bellarus não sabia se era de raiva ou de cinismo.

Às vezes, a agilidade de Maksym o surpreendia. Não entendia como é que um corpo daquele tamanho e peso conseguia se mover tão rápido. De repente sentia uma vontade insuportável de se exercitar, tentar ficar mais ágil que ele da próxima vez. Quem sabe dessa forma não evitava ser pego assim, tão de supetão, no meio da neve, com as mãos escondidas no bolso, tremendo de nervoso?

Tirou a mão pesada de seu ombro, com alguma resistência, e cruzou os braços, tentando manter a calma e a frieza que nunca teve. Tentou se concentrar, talvez pensando ser outra pessoa, mas as mãos ainda tremiam. Comprimiu os lábios com força. Estavam em público, o primo não tentaria nada no meio da rua.

“Pensei que você trabalhasse na fronteira...”, disse, desviando-se do assunto, sem esconder o desconforto.

“É, é… “, ele falou displicente, coçando a nuca e dando de ombros. Um gesto de confiança que só uma arma proporciona ao sujeito. “Eleições, você sabe. Não duvido que esses universitários vagabundos queiram fazer baderna.”

“Hm.”, Bellarus deu as costas sem responder. Não tinha nenhuma opinião sobre aquilo e obviamente não ia discutir política com Maksym.

“Onde você acha que vai?”, agora a voz adquiria um tom um pouco mais sério e ameaçador de quem não gostava de ser contrariado.

“Estou no bar. Só vim fumar um cigarro. ”

“Está com quem?”, ele pareceu muito interessado por algum motivo.

“Me deixa, Maksym.”

O outro já ia falar algo quando recebeu uma chamada no rádio. Nesse momento, Bellarus aproveitou-se para ir embora. Agora tinha mesmo que voltar para o bar e o letreiro luminoso nunca pareceu tão confortável.

De volta no local, encontrou Mikhail e Katrina numa conversa animada. De longe, diante da música alta da banda que agora tocava no pequeno palco montado ao lado do bar, os ruídos eram embaralhados e não conseguia descobrir o que falavam. Percebeu que era sobre ele mesmo. Aproximando-se da mesa, Katrina sorriu para ele.

Levantou a sobrancelha, em estranhamento.

“Achei que você não ia voltar.”, comentou Mikhail. “Essa é a Katrina, minha namorada, Bellarus. Esse é o amigo que eu comentei com você.”, então ele falou se dirigindo para ela.

“Prazer em te conhecer, Bellarus.”

Por um momento engasgou-se nas palavras, enquanto tentava, de maneira desajeitada, sentar-se à mesa.

“Eu achei que você fosse diferente.”, ela continuou.

“Diferente como?”, Bellarus perguntou quando conseguiu recuperar a fala.

“ _Ya ne znayu_! Só diferente”, ela disse sorrindo.

Sentou-se dando de ombros.

“E então, soube que você trabalha junto com o Mika no estúdio de taxidermia, né?”

“Da. Há três anos já.”

“É né, como o tempo passa! A gente se conheceu no colégio e somos amigos até hoje! Legal, né?”, Mihkail completou, em seu jeito sempre evasivo.

Katrina sorriu concordando.

“Acho muito legal o que vocês fazem!”

“O que você estuda também tem taxidermia, né?”, o loiro perguntou, como se só a mulher existisse ali.

“Bom, mais ou menos. Eu quero me formar em História. Na verdade eu estudava em Moscou, mas aí eu decidi voltar pra cá...”

“Ninguém se livra de Minsk por muito tempo.”, Bellarus falou.

“Ei, isso foi uma piada? Foi boa!”, Mihkail perguntou, animado com a conversa entre os três.

A universitária riu também e Bellarus concordou que era uma piada.

A conversa, moderada, correndo noite a dentro e Kovalchuck foi se dando conta de uma coisa. Katrina não tinha a menor ideia de quem ele era. Aquilo o surpreendeu. Percebeu que, no final das contas, a ex-namorada não tinha contado sobre ele para a família. Era tudo um segredo para o resto do mundo que eles tinham tido alguma coisa. Tinha sido apressado em julgar. Julgou-se mais importante do que deveria, como se fosse certeza que sua passagem pela vida de outra pessoa tivesse deixado alguma marca indelével.

Por um momento, permitiu-se relaxar. Não que ele falasse muito, e Katrina e Mikhail ocupavam a maior parte da conversa. Vez ou outra, quando Mikhail perguntava a ele alguma coisa, dirigia sua opinião, para depois apenas observar o bar, as pessoas conversando, os dois rindo. Talvez fosse a quarta ou quinta cerveja que provocasse esse tipo de reação, mas o rosto insistia em esboçar um quase sorriso de contentamento

De alguma forma, sentia-se relaxado perto de Mik. O cara não lhe largava do pé. Era um cachorro insistente que nada abalava. E ele podia dizer, desde o primeiro dia que se conheceram o quanto isso era verdade. O loiro, de faces angelicais tão contrastantes com a brutalidade típica da taxidermia, divertia-se falando de filmes e música enquanto delicadamente costurava a pele de um urso, com toda a técnica e perfeição

É certo de Kovalchuck não era uma pessoa fácil de fazer amizade. E demorou alguns meses de conversas a toa até que Mik o convencesse a assistirem a um filme juntos na casa do outro. Não fosse a sua personalidade arisca, talvez tivesse topado naquele mesmo primeiro dia.

E era isso que fazia do retardado uma pessoa assim. Cretina, mas adorável. Para ele, tudo era verão. Mesmo quando criticava o governo como agora, embalado na crítica social da namorada, que tinha um blog sobre o assunto (e ou tudo era muito secreto ou, no pensar de Bellarus, ela não tinha medo de desaparecer falando isso tão abertamente por aí). Tudo era para que as coisas mudassem para melhor. Era uma idiotice, claro. As coisas não melhoram. As coisas deterioram. Como a carne podre, que precisa ser logo removida do troféu, antes de se começar a empalhar.

Mas…. Apesar disso tudo, o que fazer? Se as coisas só deterioravam, talvez o certo fosse agir como Mik, aproveitando o momento, permitindo-se.

Sorriu, por trás da garrafa de vidro e da sombra do canto da mesa, enquanto o observava rindo de orelha a orelha com qualquer coisa que a mulher gorda falava.

“ _Izvinite, ya idu v tualet_ ”, disse se levantando.

Até que sair naquela noite não tinha sido tão ruim, pensou enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Ali, porém, o humor já não ficou assim tão bom. Havia uma fila enorme e duas das cabines estavam interditadas.

Imaginou que talvez fosse hora de ir para casa. Lavou as mãos rapidamente e se dirigiu a mesa onde o casal estava.

“Hey, vocês. Olha, vou pra casa, ok?”.

“Ah, nós estamos indo também! Quer carona?”.

O outro apenas deu de ombros, o que seu colega entendeu como uma afirmativa.

Chamaram a garçonete e, depois de alguns vários minutos, a mulher fechou a conta. Assim que se levantaram a mesa foi ocupada por um grupo de jovens que falava alto e parecia ter saído direto do ensino médio.

Passaram na chapelaria e fora pegar os casacos. Bem, Bellarus foi na frente, enquanto os outros dois ainda resolviam o que parecia ter sido um erro de cálculo na conta (Mik podia ser a gentileza em pessoa, mas era extremamente “pão duro” e não perdoava uma conta errada).

Já do lado de fora, Bellarus tirou um cigarro do bolso para fumar, esperando pelos dois. A noite estava bonita e convidativa para andar, mas ele tinha bebido um pouco mais do que planejava e até que uma carona ia bem.

“ _Ey, ty_!”

A voz de Katrina lhe chamou a atenção. Virou o pescoço para trás, vendo que ela tirava algo da bolsa.

“O Mikhail ainda tá lá até agora e eu já resolvi sair. Olha….”

Seus olhos se cerraram quando viu que a garota segurava, entre os dedos de unhas pintadas de azul, a folha dobrada e gasta da carta de sua mãe. Num único movimento, arrancou o papel da mão dela.

“Como conseguiu isso?”, questionou-a de forma áspera, com o pulso em riste, segurando o papel.

“A moça da chapelaria disse que você deixou cair! Relaxa, eu não li! Eu só não sabia que você era fã dessas seitas malucas.”, a estudante se defendeu.

Ele a encarou emudecido e sem entender a última frase. Até aquele momento, a noite estava correndo razoavelmente boa (exceto pelo fato de ter encontrado Maks mais cedo) e ele não queria falar sobre a carta, ainda mais com uma estranha.

Katrina sorriu, lendo facilmente as expressões de desconforto em cada um dos músculos do rosto dele. E ele sabia que ela tinha um trunfo, mas só falaria caso ele perguntasse. Quando estava prestes a tomar a palavra e finalmente pedir algum esclarecimento sobre as palavras dela, a inconveniência ambulante chamada Mikhail apareceu entre os dois.

“Resolvido!”

“Achei que você nunca ia sair de lá. Eu tava quase indo embora com o Bellarus”, Katrina sorriu, soltando uma piscadinha marota para ele, num sorriso de covinhas.

“Que isso! Meu melhor amigo e minha namorada! Que horror!”, o loiro respondeu com uma expressão teatral.

Katrina riu, mas Bellarus ainda demonstrava no rosto a mesma incógnita de alguns momentos antes.

Em silêncio, os três entraram no velho Lada amarelo de Mikhail, quase caindo aos pedaços. O veículo saiu dali fazendo barulho, rua afora.

 

* * *

 

A volta para casa não diminuiu as dúvidas de Bellarus, apenas as fez maiores. Ele nunca foi o melhor aluno da escola, no entanto, não era tão burro para não conseguir extrair o significado do que ela tinha dito. Por mais que tentasse pensar em alguma coisa durante o caminho, não enxergava ainda nenhuma relação a fala dela e a carta. Aquele era mais um questionamento no meio de uma pilha de outras questões em aberto. Uma coisa ele sabia. Precisava encontrá-la de novo e saber o que ela queria dizer. Mas como abordá-la. Como falar sobre aquilo?

O problema não era o papel, o conteúdo da carta em si, o que quer que fosse. É que aquilo era dele. Era algo só dele. Uma relíquia exclusiva, um retrato na linha do tempo de sua mãe, até então mantido secreto e que ele havia descoberto.

Aquilo era talvez um segredo dos dois, uma mensagem secreta que ela talvez tivesse deixado só para ele. De um tempo em que ele fosse “um garoto distraído e sonhador”, como ela mesma havia descrito ali.

Dane-se se ela traia o pai. Foda-se. De alguma forma isso talvez, não vingasse, mas talvez aliviasse um mínimo que seja os anos de abuso infantil pelos quais teve que passar.

Mikhail desceu do carro e o acompanhou até a porta. Bellarus bufou, derrotado. Jamais ia atender esses hábitos dele. 

“Foi legal hoje, né?”

“É.”, concordou, querendo subir o mais rápido possível.

“O que achou da Katrina? Gostou dela? Ela é inteligente, né?”

“É.”

Mihkail riu.

“Tá, cara, não precisa ser monossilábico...”

“Eu só tô com sono...”

“Tá bom vai, amanhã conversamos.”

Kovalchuck assentiu.

“Deixa eu te falar só uma última coisa. Eu disse que era bom sair às vezes, não disse? Você às vezes precisa disso. Vê-se se não se isola tanto. Se você precisar de alguém, só para sair e tomar um chá, sei lá. Eu tô aqui.”, ele sorriu.

Bellarus respirou fundo e concordou.

“Tudo bem, cara. Acho que no final das contas você talvez tenha razão.”, respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos da nuca.

Mihkail fez cara de surpresa. Kovalchuck dizer qualquer coisa do tipo já era uma baita concessão. Entretanto, ele nem teve muito tempo para continuar a conversa, já que o morador do prédio decidiu subir sem se despedir.

 

* * *

 

Ao subir as escadas e colocar a mão na maçaneta, Bellarus estranhou. A porta estava destrancada. Entrou em casa devagar, a sobrancelha arqueada, como um ponto de interrogação.

No sofá, deitado da melhor maneira que o coubesse, usando o seu computador, fumando seus cigarros e bebendo a sua vodka. Lá estava a pior pessoa do universo para se encontrar naquele momento!

“Maksym!" 

“Olá de novo!”, Maks abaixou a tela do notebook, onde ele estava vendo algum vídeo pornô. O notebook do dono da casa, aliás.

Bellarus esfregou os olhos. Estava cansado de tanto estresse nos últimos tempos. Maksym era só mais um. Achou que o tivesse dispensado no início da noite, mas lá estava ele, invadindo seu espaço sem ser convidado, como sempre.

Passou pelo homem sem nehuma troca de palavras. Pois bem, se Maks queria ficar ali… Ele só queria um copo de água e dormir. Aquele dia precisava terminar. A água desceu com dificuldade na garganta embolada.

Respirou aliviado quando percebeu que o primo assistia uma merda qualquer sem esboçar a intenção de puxar assunto. Seguiu para a cama e deixou-se cair como um peso morto, chutando a botas para qualquer lugar e deixando o casaco cair no chão. O som dos sapatos arrancou de Boris um miado mal-humorado, mas Bellarus estava cansado e o toque do colchão nas suas costas foi como um bálsamo. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro e fechou os olhos com força, tentando dormir.

Mas é claro que isso seria pedir demais.

Em certo momento, sentiu as mãos dele por trás, pegando-o pelo quadril sem pedir por consentimento. Sentiu aquela respiração nojenta por perto, farejando com apetite. Permaneceu imóvel, esperando que Maksym o deixasse em paz.

“ _Hy_...”

Não respondeu.

“Você assim com o rosto coberto com o travesseiro tá ótimo, não tenho que ficar lidando com seus _mimimis_ e fica de fora só a parte que interessa _..._ ””

“Cai. Fora.”, o taxidermista sussurrou entre os dentes, apertando mais o travesseiro por cima da cabeça, como se, com aquele gesto pudesse fazer tudo desaparecer à sua volta.

“Cai fora, é? Ha! Sério, Bellarus….”, ele falou depois de um tempo.

Novamente, as mãos insistentes do policial tornaram a explorar seu corpo. Finalmente, quando acharam uma brecha aquelas mãos adentraram pela blusa de malha até tocarem a pele branca das costas.

A sensação tátil de ter as mãos de Maks sobre sua pele lhe causaram arrepios, não aqueles arrepios bons de se sentir. Pelo contrário, eram como animais peçonhentos tentando achar sua presa de um jeito ou de outro. Hoje, particularmente, não estava tão desesperado assim para deixar com que o primo tivesse seu corpo. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer para aquele sujeito inconveniente, nem sempre Bellarus estava a fim de sexo. Tinha dias que tudo queria era descanso.

“Eu só quero dormir. A última pessoa que eu quero ver é você.”

Nem sua expressão corporal, nem a negativa expressa em suas palavras pareceram surtir efeito de dissuadir aquele que agora tentava a todo custo tomar algo que ele reputava ser seu.

“Vai embora, Maks, tô avisando.”

“Vai chamar quem? A _politsiya_?”, ele falou e riu, como algum canalha que se torna poderoso no escuro da noite.

Tentou virar, mas Maksym o prendeu entre as pernas.

“Me diga, Biel…. Quem era aquele _pedik_ loiro que tava lá embaixo com você, eihn? Seu namoradinho, é?”, ele disse, agarrando seu abdome e tentando invadir sua calça.

Sentiu sua boca amarga como a voz do outro.

“Você tá bêbado e eu também, seu estúpido. Eu só quero dormir. Vai embora.”, Bellarus repetiu, com veemência, virando para Maksym e revelando, na penumbra, os contornos de um rosto enfurecido, antes coberto pelo travesseiro.

Ele então colocou o dedo nos lábios de Biel, como que para silenciá-lo.

“Shhh….. Eu vim pegar o que é meu, priminho! Você é minha mulherzinha, esqueceu?”, ele disse, passando as mãos pelo corpo do outro. A voz, antes irônica, agora aquiria nuances de irritação. No fundo, Maksym ainda era uma criança mimada que detestava que lhe negassem as coisas.

Bellarus pensou, não pela primeira vez naquela noite, porque Maks tinha que estar justo ali.

“Me larga, _yebat_ '!”, gritou batendo na mão dele e tentando se desvencilhar.

Talvez tenha sido nesse momento que finalmente o sujeito percebeu que não ia ser tão fácil conseguir o que queria. Mas Maksym o segurou na cama, mais a fim de atender aos próprios desejos do que ouvir qualquer sinal de oposição. Sentiu seu corpo sendo virado de barriga para cima e a mão em seu queixo forçando-o a encarar o policial e seu hálito etílico. O brutamonte não estava com o rosto nem um pouco amistoso. Pelo contrário, parecia um urso indomado, pronto para abocanhar a presa.

“Escuta aqui, viadinho! Pensa que é assim é, você sair por aí dando a bunda pra todo mundo? Praquele cara lá do Lada que te trouxe até a porta, é? Acha que eu não vi? Acha que sou otário, seu gay? Trocou a bunda pela carona, foi?”

Sabia agora que Maksym falava de Mikhail, embora Mihkail fosse hétero e estivesse até com a namorada. Mas não respondeu isso, não ia dar justificativas para mais um cretino da família Kovalchuck. Maksym não merecia nem o seu desprezo.

“Não é da sua conta o que-”, antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi surpreendido com um tapa no rosto.

“Vai se foder! Seu vagabundo! Seu monte de lixo!”

O barulho estalado fez Bóris, o gato cego, que até então estava apoiado no parapeito da janela assustar-se e pular para de baixo da cama.

“Eu sou muito legalzinho com você de te não te prender, porque você é família! Além de tudo jogar o meu nome no lixo! Mas eu juro, Bellarus…!”, ele aproximou o rosto, espumando de raiva até ficarem colados nariz com nariz, a mão no queixo desceu para pescoço.

Maksym pressionou o antebraço na altura do peito de Bellarus, impedindo seus movimentos. Embaixo do pedo dele, o taxidermista sentia o corpo doendo e uma extrema dificuldade de respirar.

“Você tá me machucando!”

Belarus sentia a cabeça latejar. O ar não vinha. Franziu as sobrancelhas e cerrou os dentes de desconforto. Porque isso estava acontecendo? Porque não podia chegar em casa apenas e dormir? Tudo parecia um grande pesadelo que não tinha fim.

“Eu juro que se eu ver você novo com ele, eu acabo com a vida dele!”, gritou com a boca espumando e o dedo em riste apontado entre os olhos de Bellarus. “Ouviu?! Seu imoral filho de uma puta?! Seu putinho escroto!”

“Vai se foder, seu animal estúpido!”, o dono da casa gritou, com raiva.

Sentia seu corpo todo formigando, uma dor de cabeça com se fosse ter um derrame e uma queimação no estômago, enquanto o primo ainda o xingava de um monte de nomes. De repente uma voz, no fundo da sua cabeça, gritava: _ele não pode fazer isso conosco!_ , f _aça ele pagar!_ , _faça ele ficar de joelhos e implorar!._

E foi essa voz que fez com que segurasse o braço de Maksym, que, aquela altura, parecia pesar toneladas.

“Te interessa tanto saber o que eu faço da minha vida, é? Ele é meu colega de trabalho!! Ouviu? Ele estava com a namorada hoje! E você é um cretino, Maks! Um cretino!”, gritou finalmente, nervoso por ter que ceder e se justificar para o seu interlocutor.

Os olhos de Bellarus eram duas enormes luas na escuridão, olhos de uma pantera pronta a atacar.

Outro tapa veio e pegou o taxidermista de surpresa. Colocou a mão no rosto sentindo a pele quente e dolorida. Depois, mais nada. Maksym ficou sem reação, sentado em um canto da cama, cobrindo o rosto com as palmas das mãos e resmungando qualquer coisa pra si próprio.

O taxidermista bufou e levantou-se. Não ia aguentar toda aquela histeria de Maksym hoje. Não agora. Sentia nojo dele. Desgosto. Estava com sono, mas, por conta de todo aquele estresse, a dor na sua cabeça agora se assemelhava quase que com uma agulha de tricô enfiada no cérebro. Sabia de se ficasse no apartamento ele não o deixaria em paz e enxaqueca não ia passar.

Então saiu para a rua, sem pensar, do jeito que estava, somente com uma blusa de malha e meias.

A mente borbulhante como lava tomou um choque diante da frieza da noite. Pelo visto, o sereno pouco se importava com os problemas dele. De súbito, a sua face congelou por alguns instantes, e ele se sentiu anestesiado por um breve espaço de tempo, para logo depois despertar do transe no que viria a ser um acesso de raiva.

Sentia-se frustrado, queria destruir coisas belas. Queria esganar Mikhail por ter ido até o apartamento. Sentia-se um idiota por ter tido o mínimo de diversão com ele, de ter se sentido à vontade no bar. Bater em si mesmo por ter sido idiota de sair de casa. Socar a neve que causava desconforto ao se caminhar sobre ela. Cuspir na lua, no céu e em toda e qualquer pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho.

Andava ainda com os pulsos fechados e seus passos rápidos.

Andava e tremia, não de frio, mas de nervoso.

Queria gritar. Queria chorar. Queria causar uma grande confusão com qualquer pessoa que passasse na calçada oposta. Mas não havia ninguém ali, já era muito tarde para alguém sair na rua.

Não fez nenhuma das coisas. Em vez disso andou pisando com força na neve, sem olhar para onde. Na noite escura foi levado para a Praça da Vitória.

Não havia bancos. Sentou-se nas escadarias do obelisco que se erguia no centro da praça, por sobre os postes de luz amarela, esperando a hora que seria abordado por um policial. Fechou os olhos. Mais um, tanto faz.

Sob a sombra do monumento, sentiu-se diminuído. As estátuas gritavam as glórias da Grande Guerra e de como Minsk tinha conseguido se reerguer, outra vez, através da teimosia daquele povo diante do seu destino inexorável.

Então pensou em Maks…. Talvez, não fosse Mihkail o culpado de tudo…. Talvez, apenas talvez, fosse a loucura de Maks, os anos de abuso. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria. Se não pudesse ter apelava para a força. Sempre o valentão da escola!

Pensou em como era idiota. Devia ter respondido na hora, dito tudo que estava preso na garganta. Dito a verdade que estave estampada na cara de Maksym e da qual ele sempre fugiu, como o diabo da cruz. Maksym gostava de homens!!! Maksym era tão insuportavelmente gay quanto ele detestava tudo que contestasse a sua masculinidade. Os dois eram dois homens que fodiam juntos e era isso! Ele não podia, por mais que quisesse, esconder isso atrás da fachada da noiva!

Mas nada disso veio na hora e ele se sentia tão estúpido por isso! Foi estúpido, era estúpido. Era estúpido por estar com Maks e aguentar tudo aquilo. Estava com Maks? Tinha sido Maksym o seu relacionamento estável de todos aqueles anos? Riu, de nervoso. Talvez Maks tivesse sido a única pessoa que esteve com ele nesses anos todos. Mas…. Era isso? Isso era sua sina? Aguentar as crises de ciúme e os xingamentos em troca de um pouco de contato físico e sexo bom? E qual a outra solução? Ainda mais ali, na Bielorrússia…

Biel nunca soube quanto tempo permaneceu ali, sentando nas escadas, sob a sombra do obelisco e o sereno da noite, a cabeça cheia de questionamentos. Nunca soube se permaneceu em seu corpo ou então se teve uma experiência de devaneio fora daquele invólucro de carne. Não sentiu frio nem nada, mas talvez estivesse a ponto de congelar. Quem sabe?

 

* * *

 

Abriu os olhos.

Tudo estava muito branco, mas o céu tinha um tom escuro, opaco, como se fosse madrugada, aquele horário em que pouco se vê e não se sabe se é dia claro ou escuro. No céu, nevava, mas a neve parecia ter uma cor estranha de cinza.

A neve no chão já não machucava seus pés. Pelo contrário, agora pisava com segurança.

Na curiosidade, Bellarus tentou pegar alguns flocos nas mãos e então as notou que elas manchadas. De carvão, talvez?

Tudo estava tão diferente. Era ele, não tinha dúvida de que era. Mas não era mais o mesmo. Era como se ele fosse… uma lembrança. Como se tudo aquilo existisse como passado.

Na neve, viu um ponto. Ao diminuir a distância, notou que se tratava de um corpo caído. Correu, sem dificuldade, cambaleante. Em algum instante nesse percurso, suas pernas tornaram-se cascos, pisando com força na neve. O corpo mais uma vez vacilou ao se perceber tão diferente do que estava acostumado.

Levantou-se, com medo de afundar no meio da neve e morrer ali sozinho.

Então, passo por passo, pôs-se a andar.

Correu, correu, saltou, fez o que pôde para chegar….

No entanto, a distância jamais diminuía. O corpo na neve continuava ali inerte e jamais chegava.

Fechou os olhos, continuou andando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Depois de sentir seus músculos ardendo e estar prestes a cair de joelhos no chão, finalmente deu-se conta de estar perto do corpo. Ali, obedecendo a uma necessidade quase que vital, virou-o para o seu lado. Só então percebeu que o rosto estava arrancado, não por um animal faminto, mas deliberadamente, por algo ou alguém.

Como se levassem um troféu.

Balançou a cabeça, abriu e fechou os olhos para se certificar de que a cena que presenciava era aquela mesma.

Buscou na paisagem alguém que pudesse servir de sua testemunha. Não obteve êxito na tarefa, encontrava-se só naquela vastidão.

Nesse passo, sentiu-se compelido a tocar o lugar onde deveria estar o rosto. Sentir a umidade da carne recém-exposta, com o sangue carmim em volta, emoldurando o não-rosto. Talvez fosse a única cor, em meio daquele deserto branco e naquele dia travestido de noite.

Agachou-se devagar e com cuidado, como se qualquer movimento brusco pudesse desfazer a cena ou o cadáver, e com uma fascinação indescritível, como se tudo que precisasse fosse sentir a carne fresca por baixo de seus dedos, dirigiu seu braço em direção ao cadáver.

Então, num piscar de olhos, um rosto foi surgindo ali pouco a pouco.

Primeiro a boca, depois o nariz, tudo foi ganhando forma.

Então, quando finalmente a figura ali se completou, Bellarus deu um grito gutural.

Era o rosto de sua mãe.

“Calma, porra!”

Sentiu-se segurado por trás. 

“Abre os olhos, abre os olhos”

Apenas seguiu a voz, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Estava em sua cama. De repente viu um rosto familiar que lhe apontou uma lanterna e examinou suas pupilas.

“Qual é o seu nome e onde você está?”

“Ahn? Ahn?”

“Não, não levante. Me diga o seu nome e onde você está.”

Reconheceu a lâmpada no teto e as manchas de mofo na parede. Viu a pintura gasta e reparou no gato caolho na janela.

“Eu… eu sou Bellarus. Kovalchuck. Eu estou no meu…. apartamento.”

“Você sabe que eu sou? Não! Não se levante!”

“Maksym.”, respondeu, zonzo.

 

* * *

 

 

Ele se levantou quando o sol ainda nem tinha nascido. Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Maksym, que dessa vez, por um motivo que não soube denominar, não teve nenhuma pressa de ir embora. Diferente das vezes em que se encontravam sempre no cair da noite e que se despediam, também nas sombras. E no entanto, lá estava ele. Maksym estava deitado na cama. Deitado, não, esparramado!

Resolveu que era hora de se levantar. Mesmo porque pouco espaço sobrava para que Bellarus dormisse, de qualquer forma. Procurou suas cuecas, para achar a peça jogada num canto do quarto. Vestiu-a, junto com a camisa amassada em cima da cama. Não tinha ainda muita certeza de como terminou a noite e o que exatamente fizeram para estar nu.

De Bóris, não tinha nem o rastro.

Na cozinha, procurou a garrafa de vodka. Passou um pouco de água no copo que estava na pia e completou com a bebida. Encostou-se na bancada e observou do lado de fora e paisagem da cidade amanhecendo, enquanto degustava seu café da manhã. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes, acostumado com o amaranhado que ficava na sua cabeça toda vez que acordava.

"Que ótima refeição pra começar o dia eihn?”, ouviu a voz grave do primo, vinda do mesmo cômodo.

“Humpf!”

Bellarus deu de ombros.

Maksym, já vestido para o trabalho, tentava, inutilmente, achar algo que prestasse na geladeira de seu hospedeiro. Como era de se esperar, sem muito sucesso. Acho um pacote de crackers, que colocou para dentro sem pensar muito.

“Que porra foi isso ontem... Sair daqui pra morrer congelado no meio da rua?”

Bellarus não respondeu nada.

“Te encontrei na rua, convulsionando….”, ele falou, com a boca ainda cheia de biscoitos.

O moreno passou as mãos pela testa e pelo rosto, num longo suspiro.

“Aquelas coisas de quando eu era criança, lembra? Estou sem medicação.”, contou, quase resignado.

“Oh! Falou com o Aleks?”

“Ah...”, balançou a cabeça. “Você sabe como ele é.”

“Sei… Aquele puto gosta de dificultar a vida.”

Então Bellarus o encarou, como se tivesse uma solução para isso.

“Maks, eu preciso de um favor seu.”

“Pode falar, priminho.”

O taxidermista sabia que estava muito desesperado a ponto de pedir isso. Mas o sonho da noite anterior tinha lhe tirado toda a tranquilidade. Estava seriamente perturbado pelas imagens. Aquele seu corpo demoníaco, a pessoa com o rosto arrancado, o rosto de sua mãe…. Não havia como prevalecer qualquer resquício de dignidade diante daquilo tudo.

Os pesadelos pareciam agora vir com mais frequência e desse ele realmente achou que não fosse acordar. Por sorte ou azar, Maksym estava ali. Mas e se não houvesse ninguém? Morreria, no meio da praça, na neve? Seria internado num hospício, como queriam fazer com Alesia?

Com essas e tantas outras questões é que respirou fundo. Andou até a geladeira e pegou de cima do eletrodoméstico o receituário vencido que ali estava.

“Será que você não consegue o remédio por outros meios?”, disparou entregando o papel para o primo.

O policial abriu a receita dobrada, contemplando os escritos corridos, feitos em caneta tinteiro por algum doutor em psiquiatria. Fitou longamente o papel sem nada dizer até que depois de um tempo considerável, ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se finalmente tivesse percebido o que Bellarus queria dizer.

“Oh”, riu.

Bellarus olhou em seus olhos, sem saber exatamente o que ele pensava disso.

“Isso vai custar caro...”

“Quanto você quer?”

Maksym abriu o zíper de sua calça, encarando o primo de maneira sugestiva.

“Não é quanto, é o quê.”


End file.
